Nikkitopia (for my friend Nikki)
by LogantheMajestic
Summary: Queen Nikki XXV, ruler and sovereign of the lovely kingdom of Nikkitopia, once again defeats her arch-nemesis Drilly, but soon discovers something about the latter along the way. What will happen?


**A/N: This story goes out to someone very special. We recently had an argument, and I regret what I had done for that happen. This story was made for the sole purpose of her reading it and understanding the real reason as to why I behaved the way I did for our argument to have occurred. She means the world to me and I don't know what I'll do if she wasn't around, as she is nothing more than one of the greatest people to have ever met.**

 **And for the record, this should be the only chapter of this story b/c this story is only made for her to see and acknowledge, unless she wants more to the story, that is. But either way, I hope she enjoys this "masterpiece".**

 **P.S. If you're reading this, Nikki, be glad I had to make myself the bad guy (or at least just for the start before we get to the true villain).**

* * *

It was another day at the beautiful kingdom of "Nikkitopia", where plants always blossom, citizens have fun, and the sun is always shining a smile to the fine Nikkitopians. The ruler, Queen Nikki XXV, had one important goal in her life of ruling the fine kingdom: to guarantee a safe, positive, and happy environment in her kingdom for her civilians to live in, while also being able to keep as much diversity as possible. She would never turn away from her goal no matter the cost or difficulty, b/c she is not selfish, vain, or egotistical in anyway. Nothing cheers her more than to do whatever it takes to please her citizens, even if it meant putting her life at risk.

After a long week of helping out the seniors at the soup kitchen, decorating the Southeast Asian Friendship Garden, and teaching youngsters how to ride and control their own dragons, Nikki was pooped, and decided to take a well-deserved nap for awhile before she can continue her daily activity.

2 hours later, Nikki wakes up and yawns loudly when suddenly, a commotion is heard from outside, so she decides to go investigate.

"What's going on!?"

"Your highness!" exclaimed one of her servants Bard. "Terror has struck once more!". Nikki asks, "What in the world's happening!?", to which Bard replies, "Drilly is terrorizing the villagers again!". "WHAT!?", Nikki couldn't believe it. After all this time of banishing Drilly from Nikkitopia, she thought it would be over, but boy, was she wrong. Drilly was persistent as ever before.

Drilly is a person who's been constantly terrorizing the innocent Nikkitopians in the past with the pet dragon Xa Xiu, often ransacking the kingdom for the joy of it. Nikki never found out why, but always knew to step up her game and stop Drilly nonetheless.

Nikki ran back into the castle to look for her wand, before coming back outside and confronting Drilly and Xa Xiu.

Drilly said to a group of villagers, "You would look great in a stew for my precious dragon here. Phải ko, Xiu?"

Fortunately, Nikki arrives in on the scene on her pet dragon Empress. Drilly hissed at her, "Queen Nikki! We meet again!". Nikki replies, "Your reign of terror has gone on long enough, Drilly! For that, you shall be banished once again!". Drilly: "Oh, boo-hoo, I'm so scared. What are you gonna do about it, sissy? I've been training my lovely Xa Xiu here a lot lately, and she's even stronger than she was before! Give it up, you can't win."

Nikki called out her other servant "Hawkstar!". Hawkstar arrives in on the scene holding a bottle of blue liquid ('cuz that's your favorite color), "Here it is, your majesty. This potion is all Empress needs to become more powerful as she can get." Nikki: "Much appreciated, Hawkstar. Here, girl, drink this." As she poured into her beloved dragon's mouth, Empress had suddenly felt a huge burst of energy and morale flowing through her body, so much that she let out a loud roar which frightened Drilly and Xa Xiu, the latter of whom whimpered, while the former said "Đừng sợ, Xiu. Mình vẫn có thể thắng." But it was no use. Empress breathed out blast of fire that was so powerful, it knocked Drilly and Xa Xiu down, severely injuring and forcing them to retreat. "Chạy, Xiu ơi! (turns to Nikki) You haven't seen the last of me, Queen Nikki XXV! I'll be back!" And so, Drilly rode Xa Xiu back in the forest, and was never seen again.

Everyone rejoiced and praised Nikki for saving their kingdom once more. Bard and Hawkstar, who were Nikki's most trustworthy servants, decided to call forth a feast in honor of Nikki saving Nikkitopia once more. Hawkstar proclaimed, "In honor of her majesty's ongoing heroism and yet again another victory in the name of Nikkitopia, we shall call forth yet another feast for all to enjoy! Bring your best meals and set them on the dinner table!". In the span of a cheetah, Nikki's favorite cousins, Lexi and Lili, arrived in on the scene and offered their kind words of encouragement to the fine Nikkitopians "We would like to congratulate our fellow Nikkitopians for all of their hard work on improving their lifespan here at Nikkitopia by encouraging a safe and happy lifespan, especially our queen cousin, to whom we swear to protect our kingdom from the faces of evil at all costs! Happy Nikkitopian celebration!", they said in unison, which caused the crowd to cheer for their beloved speech. Nikki grew proud of her two admirable relatives and invited them as VIPs After another proud accomplishment of saving her kingdom; afterwards, she gathered the citizens to their eventual pot luck.

The next morning, Nikki, glad for her kingdom to have been rid of the recent terrorism, tells her servants that she'll be going for a stroll. However, her servants frantically warn her about the dangers of going out into the open, fearing that Drilly may strike again. Nikki says that with Drilly having been taken care of, the chances of an encounter are unlikely, so on she went. Despite her statement, her thoughts didn't last too long, b/c as she strolls along the road, guess whom she meets? That's right, Drilly, along with Xa Xiu. However, she then realizes that Drilly is crying, while comforting Xa Xiu, not in a demonic and evil way, but in an actually comforting and caring manner, hoping she can help comfort Drilly and cease some depression; knowing that Drilly wouldn't be of any threat to the kingdom should there be tears, she decides to approach the crying individual and give some comfort.

Nikki tapped Drilly on the shoulder, the latter of whom ceases crying, turns around, and says, "Queen Nikki?". Nikki asks "Dude, what's wrong?". Despite her aid, Drilly acts as if help is not needed and refuses, though Nikki knew that Drilly did in fact need help was only pretending to say that. She looked through Drilly's ruse and demanded an honest answer.

Drilly sighs, "Alright, your highness, let me tell you the truth. You know how I've been terrorizing your kingdom in the past? Well, I never wanted to to begin with." Nikki: "Then why did you choose to keep harassing my fellow citizens?" Drilly: "Well, here's the thing. I don't think I've ever told you this before, but... I have a cousin. And you know what? It was _her_ who's been forcing me to do all that stuff I've done in the past even though I never wanted to."

Nikki asks, "Cousin? What's her name?", and was shocked and gasped in terror, " **Chipika!?"**. Drilly realized that Nikki knows who Chipika is, and curiously asks, "You know her?", to which she replies "According to the history of Nikkitopia, there have been hundreds of generations of individuals who go by 'Chipika', all of whom would often attempt to take over the kingdom, only to fail. But nonetheless, one of the primary weapons of Chipikas all throughout history to utilize is to persuade others into doing what they would want, including their own family members. They've raped, murdered, and imprisoned so many citizens of Nikkitopia, and occasionally even cause so much damage to the kingdom despite their lack of victory.". Drilly was devastated, "I can't believe it. So I'm actually related by blood to a deranged monster? I'm really, really sorry, your highness, but there was nothing I could've done. She's practically an expert at persuasion, and had I not done her requests, there would've been... (gulp) consequences." Nikki: "That's what they all have been." Drilly continued to cry before Nikki says "Hey, Drilly. If it makes you feel any better, tell me what's she done to you the past, maybe share some backstory." "Well, alright, but I hope you don't think less of me."

(Flashback)

One day, after having been banished from Nikkitopia, Drilly's cousin Chipika vowed to return one day, swearing that she'll be even more dangerous than before. This was unfortunate for Drilly, as Chipika had recently murdered her own parents and decided to take control of her own cousin (as with the rest of her generation), exploiting Drilly to the fullest extent, with whom she lived. Throughout the years of Chipika and Drilly being together (especially after her homicide), they've never gotten along (b/c Chipikas don't get along with anyone), and Chipika's life is nothing but inflicting as much abuse and pain (emotional and physical) against her own cousin at the latter's expense and the former's enjoyment. Sometimes, Drilly wishes to get out, but can't due to Chipika possessing a spell that she always remembers to use to prevent Drilly from escaping.

"Hey, idiot, it's that time of the day again."

"Leave me the hell alone, you slut!"

Chipika psychokinetically grabs Drilly by the throat. "What was that?"

"I mean, yeah, I'll go to Nikkitopia."

Drilly (narrating): During those days, I could never be myself. It was the same thing over and over again.

(End of flashback)

Drilly continues, "All this time, I never at all wanted to hurt anybody, I just wanted to make good friends with other folks, but if I didn't do what _she_ said, I'd get beaten up, harassed, and ridiculed. Hell, she threatened to _rape_ me at some point. You have no idea how it was like, and knowing that I am within a family full of generations of a evil family member makes it even worse. And I know not even Xa Xiu enjoyed any of this. Sometimes, I have to get rough on my poor baby b/c that's what _she_ wants me to do, but all I want is for my baby girl to be happy and have a fun life." Drilly continued to cry.

Nikki thought to herself, and realized that Drilly was never actually a bad person, but rather, was molded, persuaded, and forced into doing things that only a truly cruel and sadistic person like Chipika would hope to do to get her own poor cousin in trouble, and that all Drilly ever wanted to do was greet and make friends, but just never got the chance with Chipika having been in the way of Drilly's life. "Perhaps I can help?", she asked. Drilly snapped "What could you possibly do? I thought you and your citizens hate me. You'd just be wasting your time." It sounded rude, but Drilly then quickly apologized "My apologies, your highness. I've just been thinking to myself, knowing that my life's been rough." Drilly sniffles, wipes some tears, and asks, "But what can I, er I mean, _we_ do?". Nikki did some thinking, and figured that the best solution would be to defeat her ASAP.

"Well, well, well. Look who wanted to get the beating of a lifetime." says a voice, one of which Drilly recognizes. It was Chipika, who cracked her knuckles menacingly, which scared Xa Xiu off.

Drilly: "Xa Xiu! Chipika! Where'd you come from?". Chipika: "I just thought I could eavesdrop on you two lovebirds' conversation." Drilly: "Lovebirds!? How dare you..."

Knowing that Drilly can't handle this alone, Nikki steps up for Drilly: "Hey, leave Drilly alone! It's your fault he's had to ransack our poor kingdom! You've always been molding him into doing the things only an evil and selfish bitch like you would do, something that deprived him of his freedom and happiness! He never deserved this abuse! You Chipikas never learn." Chipika laughed. "We don't have to. We can become as powerful as we want to be, and we especially don't have to listen to YOU. Nikkitopia shall be ours!"

Before they could attack, Chipika casted a spell that trapped Nikki and Drilly in a magic force field. She laughs evilly, "Let's face it, Nikki, a so-called "queen" like you is no match for a powerful demon like me. And as for you (points to Drilly), I'll deal with you once I get back. Ta-ta!" She flies away towards the now defenseless Nikkitopia.

Drilly: "Oh, this is bad! We're screwed! She's gonna destroy your kingdom and we can't get out!"

Nikki: "Have no fear, dude." She tries using her wand to break open the force field, but to no avail. "That dirty little bitch..."

Suddenly, rustling can be heard and seen in the forest, and out came none other than Drilly's dinosaur! Xa Xiu to the rescue!

Drilly: "Xa Xiu! Cứu mình!"

Nikki: "What's she got there?"

Drilly: "Hey, that's Chipika's spare wand! She must've sneaked into her lair to find it!"

Without further ado, Xa Xiu painstakingly casted a spell that got rid of the force field, thus freeing Nikki and Drilly. Being proud of their own pet, Drilly gives the dragon a big hug while crying tears of joy. "Anh quá mừng cho em!". Nikki: "Now, what's say we go stop that beast's reign of terror?". Drilly: "I'm right behind you, my queen." "Bring her wand just in case."

Meanwhile, Chipika, having already arrived at the village, had already begun wreaking havoc here and there, imprisoning civilians in force fields, and. Chipika: "Muahaha! Start running, cowards! Without your sorry excuse of a "queen" here to save you, I'm unstoppable! (continues laughing)"

Bard and Hawkstar were among the huge crowd of people trying to save themselves from death at the hands of Chipika. Hawkstar: "Oh... where the hell is her majesty when you need her!?". Bard gently slapped Hawkstar across her face: "How dare you! Don't you remember? She said she was going out for a stroll! We mustn't interrupt her!" "But what's taking her so long!? Isn't saving her kingdom supposed to be more important!?" "Hey, how should I know? We're just the servants." Suddenly, Hawkstar saw something in the horizon "Bard, look! Something in the horizon! It's a bird!" Bard: "It's a plane!" Hawkstar: "What the hell's a plane?" "Um... never mind." "No, it's Queen Nikki! And... Drilly? And Xa Xiu?" Bard was as shocked as her, " **WHAT!?** ".

Meanwhile for Chipika: "Muahahahaha! Finally, after many years of failure and humiliation, the generation of Chipikas can finally reap victory over you foolish pests! We will not lose anymore to cowardly pricks like you! Feel my wrath, scumbags!" She casted another deadly spell towards a large group of people who were cowering in fear, hoping that that one fatal shot will instantly wipe them out no sweat. Suddenly, the spell Chipika casted freezes as the citizens notice and are confused by it, along with Chipika herself. "What the fuck just happened!?", she asked; here's what happened. (triumphant music plays) It's Nikki and Drilly to the rescue!

Nikki: "Not on our watch!". She and Drilly appear from behind as Nikki launched the spell away from the kingdom. As Nikki would expect, the Nikkitopians were scared of Drilly, but fortunately for the latter, she stands up for Drilly like the heroine she is. "Fellow Nikkitopians, do not fret! Drilly is not the bad guy you may think he's been in the past!". Of course, the civilians were confused, but she continued nonetheless. "Poor Drilly here never wanted to harm our lovely kingdom at all! In fact, Drilly's always admired our kingdom, but never got the chance to show it, b/c Chipika is in fact Drilly's cousin, and she's been making him ransack our village just so he would get in trouble and nobody would suspect it was indeed her! That's what all Chipikas throughout generations have done! Swindling, conniving, and persuading innocent folks to do wrong, including their own family members!".

"If Drilly's related, then that makes him evil, too!" complained some random bystander.

"Did you even pay attention to what I just said? Imagine if you too were a part of a family full of baddies. Do you think that would automatically mean you're _supposed_ to be evil?"

"Well..."

"Exactly! My point is, I've learned to trust Drilly and believe that he deserves a fair chance. A chance to fight alongside me and help me defend Nikkitopia against the diabolical force that is indeed the Chipikas, without anyone telling him what he can't and can do!"

"Pfft. Whatever, it's not like this punk's got any guts to fight. I've brainwashed him for so long, he practically can't do anything unless I tell him explicitly."

Drilly says, "End of the line, "cuz". I'm sick of all the bullshit you put me through. You're not gonna terrorize me any longer, and you certainly won't terrorize these poor folks either." Chipika scoffed, "Sure, like I'll show mercy. You never had the guts to stand up to me. What good would you do to help even your _girlfriend_?". To make the point more clear, Drilly told Xa Xiu to fly up close to Chipika, just for the former to spit at her in the face before flipping her off and Xa Xiu flying back.

And boy, oh boy, was she madder than ever. She was so mad, her face began to turn steaming red. Nikki: "Well, now you've gone and done it.". Drilly: "Was I good?". Nikki: "Meh, close enough.". Once Chipika let it all out, she pulled out her primary wand, and fired a spell that didn't even come close to hitting her two biggest enemies (or anyone for that matter). Instead, she fired it right onto an empty field of grass. Nikki and Drilly were baffled, but laughed it off saying that Chipika wouldn't be evil if she was nothing more than a lousy shot. "Great shot! What are you, a Stormtrooper?", said Drilly. "Um, what the hell's that?", asked Nikki. "I dunno, I just got it from an outside source.". Chipika scoffed, "Oh, but I wasn't trying to hit you. And I certainly wouldn't look behind if I were you."

That's just what Nikki and Drilly did, only to notice that her spell had indeed created a dark portal, out of which came a demonic and ferocious dragon covered in black magic. It was Doomsday, her pet dragon! And boy oh boy, was she more menacing than she's ever been, what with those demonic eyes and sharp teeth. "No, no, it can't be! Doomsday!?", expressed Drilly. Nikki: "Oh, gimme a break! She's got a dragon, too!?". Drilly: "Your highness, whatever you do, **do NOT** let that monster pet get anywhere near my pet! I almost lost her last time!" Nikki: "Don't worry, I've got your back.". Once Doomsday came forth to her owner, Chipika sat on her and was ready to fight "You two lovebirds are so pathetic. You're gonna get your asses whooped.". "Not for long." argued Nikki. "Empress! -whistle-". The moment she yelled out that name followed by a whistle, Empress zoomed right out from the castle and over to her caring owner, though she was envious towards Drilly and Xa Xiu the moment she saw them. "It's okay, girl, they're on our side." "When's she gonna get used to us?" "After everything you two pulled, I'd say in awhile, but that's not to say she'll never like you. I'll just add some sense into her if I have to."

Though they were confident that joining forces would allow them to overcome Chipika (as the rest of the past Chipikas have been), little did they know how much stronger Doomsday had gotten ever since Chipika had previously trained her, what with the exiting from a dark portal and all. Chipika: "Hey, idiots! Lemme show what Doomsday is capable of!" Doomsday took a deep breath and spat out a chunk of acid at Nikki and Drilly, who dodged it, but noticed how powerful it was when it burned deep into the dirt. "Holy shit! That acid might as well go all the way to China. EVERYBODY RUN TO SAFETY!" With that being said, the civilians began running back into either the castle, but she just wouldn't stop. "Oh no, you don't!" she said before getting her pet dragon to fire several fireballs at the evading civilians, with Nikki once again using her wand to deflect every single shot, allowing the civilians to make it to the castle.

"Come on, Drilly! KILL HER!" cried Nikki.

Together, Nikki and Drilly got their dragons (Empress and Xa Xiu) to bombard Chipika and Doomsday with a barrage and combination of their most powerful attacks, but despite how much power they used up, they proved to be of no use, as all Doomsday kept doing was deflecting, dodging, and blocking those hits like a champ, not a single scratch on her. Chipika: "Don't bother. You're only wasting your time and your power.". Nikki growled, "C'mon, Drilly, we can't give up now! The fate of my kingdom in at our hands". Drilly sarcastically replies: "Yeah, and so's my sanity.". Empress and Xa Xiu continue to combine their attacks' power, but this time, Doomsday did something different. She got an even bigger upper hand by creating a really strong gust via flapping her wings, which blew the dragons and their owners away and caused the attacks to deviate.

"Welp, we're screwed. Bard, Hawkstar, keep everyone inside the castle and seal the doors shut!". Hawkstar and Bard nodded and proceeded. Chipika: "Well, now that you two suckers are still here, _**start flying.**_ ". Drilly: "You heard her, start flying!". They get their dragons to fly away from her as far as possible. But of course, she and Doomsday weren't giving up that easily.

Chipika: "Doomsday, get 'em!" As a bonus to Doomsday's powers, she can both breathe fire and shoot acid shots at the same time, and not only that, she could also create the most powerful shockwaves ever to have existed, so much that it hinders other dragons who are also flying. Alongside that, she can call forth a huge hailstorm. Of course, there definitely WAS a lot more to Doomsday than they expected. Empress and Xa Xiu, proving that Doomsday's abilities were a force to be reckoned with.

Fortunately, Nikki and Drilly managed to hide themselves under a bunch of trees.

Nikki: "Son of a bitch, how are they so strong!?". Drilly: "I think I know how. Chipika's wand must have some sort of connection with Doomsday herself, something she must've done while training Doomsday and helping her become stronger, meaning that the power from both the wand keep combining themselves together and making their attacks impossible to go against. One hit might as well be our demise." Nikki: "Well, my projectile freezing spell may have been able to save those fellow citizens, but it certainly can't do much against that much power. It'll just be rendered useless." Drilly: "Well, then, what do we do? Even without the wand to strengthen her dragon's attacks even more, Doomsday had still been training really hard! Her attacks alone are powerful enough!" Nikki: "True, but I doubt they can be as strong as us if our dragons join forces. She's still vulnerable, at the very least. Here, I'll tell you what we should do. (whispers)" Drilly: "You sure that'll work?"

"Come out, come out, wherever you fuckers are! I know where you're hiding!". Nikki: "Yes, now fly away!". They fly away right as Doomsday almost got them with another Acidic Fire Blast. She growls, "WHERE THE FUCK COULD THEY BE!?". Drilly: "Oh, yoo-hoo, Chip!". She and Doomsday turn behind them and see Drilly and Xa Xiu there. "Why you- GET HIM, DOOMSDAY!". Doomsday quickly fired another blast of Fire Acid at Xa Xiu, who easily dodged it and started to fly around in circles. "Tiếp tục bay, Xiu! Và đừng dừng lại!", ordered Drilly. Xa Xiu did what she was told and kept revolving around Doomsday, who kept firing more and more Fire Acid shots at her opponent dragon, only to miss. "Nhanh hơn, Xiu!", ordered Drilly once again, and Xiu did in fact, go faster. As a result, Doomsday started becoming dizzy, and Chipika's wand started to malfunction! "Something's wrong! My wand's connection to Doomsday is becoming haywire! She can't cope under intense levels of dizziness!". Suddenly, the wand explodes into her face and falls onto the landscape. "MY WAND!". The wand breaks upon contact with the ground, when suddenly Nikki and Empress arrive in on the scene, with the former mocking Chipika for her incompetence. "Aw, what a shame, seems so-called Doomsday can't cope with speed. Months of training, my ass. Empress, you know what to do.". Just for that, Empress didn't hesitate to fire a huge burst of fire at the wand, ultimately destroying it in the process.

" **NOOOOO! YOU BITCH! I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!** "

Her cousin intervenes, "Not so fast. If you wanna go through the queen, you'll have to go through me first.". "With pleasure. Doomsday should be strong enough to kick your sorry ass." "Ho-ho-ho, but it's not just me and Xa Xiu you'll have to go against."

Nikki and Empress arrive on the scene "Don't forget me and Empress". "(scoff) Very well. It should still be a piece of cake even w/o my wand.". To start it off, both Empress and Xa Xiu perform another combo fire breath attack on Doomsday, and sure enough, it had little-to-no effect, as Doomsday still blocked it, although she did noticeably receive a bit of damage, hopefully enough to give the next attack an easy shot. "Damn! You were right, she's still pretty strong!". To retaliate, Doomsday called forth another hailstorm, only for Empress and Xa Xiu to fly away. "Again with this bullshit? Get back here, cowards!". Nikki: "FUCK! What are we gonna do about this hailstorm?". Drilly had an idea: to use a spell that would create a protective shield over their heads, which Nikki complimented. "Ugh, it's no use! We're no match for her, and our dragons are already worn out! Hang in there, Empress!" "But you know what we haven't tried yet? Charging our combo attack." Nikki: "We can do that?" Drilly: "Hey, you're the queen, I thought you knew that." Nikki: "Well, I recall an ability like that, I just couldn't think straight with all the combat having went on." Drilly: "Don't worry, I understand. But here's the thing: as soon as our dragons combine their attacks together, we tell them to hold the attack for long enough to charge it and give it some extra power." Nikki: "But for how long?" Drilly: "Hopefully not too long, as long as it's powerful enough to finish _her_ off, then we shall be good." Nikki: "Alright, then let's do that."

Having flown far enough to no longer detect Chipika's energy and presence for the time being, the dragons combine their fire breaths and start to charge it. Having only one shot, Nikki and Drilly know to be careful on how they want their dragons to control themselves. "Do you feel that?" asked Drilly. Nikki replies, "Shit! She's coming! Oh, come on, come on, come on, guys! Empress, Xa Xiu, I know you two can do it!".

Feeling her and Doomsday's energy levels from distance, Nikki and Drilly were still waiting for the charged fireball to be a complete supernova. Chipika says as she and Doomsday get closer, "There's no use escaping! You scumbags are trapped now!". Suddenly, the supernova was formed! Using their only chance at ending Chipika's reign of terror with just one shot of this fireball, the owners comforted their dragons and helped them focus directly on their target. Together, Nikki and Drilly exclaimed to their dragons "Now, go, SUPERNOVA!", causing Empress and Xa Xiu to unleash a powerful supernova blast directly at Chipika and Doomsday. As they see it coming their way, Chipika says "WHAT? NOOOOOOOOOOO!". The supernova scores a direct hit on the diabolic duo, engulfing their bodies within the heat of the supernova, thus disintegrating and killing them instantly, which as a result, finished them off once and for all and finally ended their reign of terror. Upon the destruction, the dark and stormy clouds vanished and came back the bright and comforting sun. The dragons land back on the ground, extremely exhausted, but still standing.

Nikki, while panting, said, "Finally, it's over. We won. You okay, Drilly?". Drilly, on the other hand, was flabbergasted. Happy, but flabbergasted. Drilly couldn't believe it. Drilly just couldn't believe it! Chipika's no more! She's finally dead! All these years of torture and abuse have finally come to a stop, and Drilly is now a free spirit once more! Just for that, Drilly couldn't help but rejoice and give the queen a bear hug. "Sorry, Nikki.", lets go of her.

Bard and Hawkstar escorted the citizens out to the field, only for them to notice that the sun is back and that Nikki and Drilly undoubtedly emerged victorious! Everyone cheered and applauded!

"You did it, your highness! You finally defeated Chipika!"

Nikki: "I sure did, but I couldn't have done it without the help of Drilly."

For a moment there, everyone paused and became silent, before going back to applauding, for Drilly.

"Oh, and Drilly? Please excuse us. We would like to apologize for misjudging you in the past. We would most certainly love to agree with our queen of giving you the chance to make yourself at home here, at Nikkitopia! What do you say, your highness?" "Well, the kingdom could always use more people for jobs." "Then it's settled! Drilly, welcome to Nikkitopia!". Drilly was amazed, amazed that they can now set foot on Nikkitopia and explore the kingdom like Drilly has always wanted to. "Wait, but what about Xa Xiu? What can she do?". Nikki: "I think she'll make a perfect playmate for Empress.". Drilly: "But doesn't Empress hold a grudge at Xa Xiu?" Nikki: "Not anymore. She was happy to have fought alongside with Xa Xiu and saw her true potential. Be thankful for that." Drilly smiled, knowing that the two dragons will sooner or later become the best of friends, what with them happily playing around with each other right now. Afterwards, Nikki ordered the citizens to gather up the biggest feast they've had in years, with this one being in celebration of the defeat and death of yet another Chipika.

But before _she_ could leave, Drilly said to Nikki, "Um, your highness? I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for the things I've done in the past. I want you to know that I love your kingdom with a passion, and that I'm willing to do anything I can do to help you keep it strong, and free from the faces of evil that are willing to show up in the future, especially Chipikas."

Nikki smiled and said "It's alright, Drilly. Life's a bitch for everyone, and I'm glad to know that you're feeling better (pats Drilly on the head)."

Drilly smiled back. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Nikki thought of something. "Hey, Drilly? Now that you're a welcome member of my kingdom, how would you like a job here?"

Drilly replied, "Sure, I guess. I'd be happy to be your royal fool."

Nikki replied, "Oh, no no no, not the fool. Actually, I was hoping to be my, well... **king**.". Drilly was flabbergasted "Ya serious?". "Yes." Drilly smiled and gladly accepted the offer. They walk back into the castle for her to make an annoucement. "Fellow Nikkitopians! I would gladly like to introduce you to your very own KING!" Everyone applauded and cheered, as they've never had a king in a long time, and after everything Drilly had done to aid the queen and redeem, they were perfectly fine with the queen's final decision.

Noticeably, more children were learning to sing in orchestras, the chefs of the soup kitchen could now make healthier and tastier soup for the senior citizens, and the dragons had learned of their ability to charge their combo attacks. It was clear that everything had become much better than before since Chipika's death. Well, almost everything. Hawkstar and Bard still had their usual shenanigans, with her forcing him to eat his leftover Thin Mint cookie at the round table with some subordinate servants also getting impatient with him.

"Dude, I swear to God if you don't eat the damn thing", said Hawkstar. Unfortunately, Bard was too busy listening to his music player that he just ignored her. She started to get pissed that she lifted up one of the sides of his headphones and yelled into his ear telling him to eat the cookie, only for him to reply "I SWEAR, I WILL CUT MY GOD!". Of course, he was so angry that he couldn't even get his English right, when he really wanted to say "I SWEAR, I WILL CUT YOU, OH MY GOD!". As soon as Hawkstar and everyone else heard that, there was a brief awkward silence, until everyone started bursting out laughing. Bard, having realized his mistake, thought to himself "Why do I have to let myself get ruined by these idiots?".

On the other hand, Xa Xiu had become the newest dragon in the whole clan, and she and Empress were playing around for awhile and were having a fun time being playmates. Sooner, it was time for the children to learn how to ride dragons, and along with the rest of the dragons, Empress and Xa Xiu eventually got the chance to let the little kids ride them for their lessons, as Drilly was okay and happy with letting Xa Xiu be a dragon the kids could learn to ride on when Nikki had asked Drilly earlier.

Meanwhile, Drilly was busy enjoying the environment of the Southeast Asian Friendship Garden with Nikki. Drilly: "Quite a nice exterior you got, m'lady. A person like me doesn't ever get the chance to enjoy such exquisite architecture, what with the abuse, and the exploitation, and the-" Nikki: "Dude, what did I say? Let it go. Forget about the past and move on to the future.". Drilly: "How? All of the things I had experienced are most likely gonna be stuck to me forever.". Worrying about her friend, Nikki comes up with the idea of casting a spell on Drilly that would erase all of the past memories with She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and luckily it worked. Drilly: "What was I talking about again?". Nikki: "That nothing pleases you but to browse at my beautiful garden.". Drilly: "Ah, of course. Thanks so much, Nikki. I really appreciate you bringing me here.". Nikki, happy for her new friend and citizen to enjoy the time here at Nikkitopia, smiles and nods, knowing that the future will be in good hands in the name of Heaven. And so the story comes to a happy ending as our heroes continue making their lives here at Nikkitopia last as good as they can.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that's it, Nikki. Tell me what you thought of the story.**


End file.
